


Comfort

by galactibi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: (cocks knife) do Not read as ship, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactibi/pseuds/galactibi
Summary: Tamaki comforts Sougo through a panic attack.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> it's not super descriptive but trigger warning for panic attacks

A warm hand rubbing circles into his back is all Sougo can focus on, it’s all he can focus on right now. He’s trying really hard to remember what it’s like to breathe again, how long do you inhale for? He can’t remember, all he can remember is the black hole of panic threatening to swallow him up. Wet droplets form on the floor, when did he start crying? Sougo feels like he’s going to be swallowed whole by his panic when he feels strong arms hold him in a hug, and he clings to them for dear life.

“‘S okay Sou-chan, you’ll get through this. Like you always do, and if you can’t then I’ll still be here no matter what.”

Sougo can’t remember who that voice belongs to, but he knows it’s safe. It’s a safe voice to cry around, he won’t be chastised for it. He won’t be told to pull himself together, back into the mold of the perfect son. So he buries his head into Tamaki’s shoulder and let’s himself cry until it’s hard to breathe again, that hand on his back never once stopping it’s motions. He knows he’s a mess right now, but it’s safe to be a mess around Tamaki. It’s okay, because Tamaki is someone he can finally trust, and it’s been so long since he’s been able to trust. 

Once the memories fade to black, Sougo can feel himself being able to breathe again. He can feel the exhaustion sinking into every bone in his body, he’s still shaking but that too, will pass eventually. He doesn’t remember what exactly triggered it, only that the memories started flashing all at once. He remembers collapsing on the floor and dropping a plate, he’ll have to buy a new one later and apologize properly, he doesn’t remember being moved to his room but it’s better than working through this on the kitchen floor.

His tongue feels like a brick, but he has to say something, anything. “Tamaki-kun-”

Tamaki hums in acknowledgment, letting Sougo take his time since he knows after situations like these, talking can be harder than you think.

“I- thank you, as always. Thank you.”

Tamaki runs his hand through Sougo’s hair, ruffling it gently. “It’s no problem Sou-chan, like I said before, I’m always here for you like you are for me. Even when it’s ugly, I won’t leave.”

Warm tears threatened to spill once more, but Sougo wiped them away and just clung tighter to Tamaki. It felt nice to have someone, to finally have someone who wouldn’t leave him or betray his trust. Even if they fought, they still had each other’s backs, and that’s more than either of them could ever wish for.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this to cope, anyways stan mezzo"
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ryuusouus)


End file.
